<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The snow that will always watch over you by Kazuchii75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333731">The snow that will always watch over you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/pseuds/Kazuchii75'>Kazuchii75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuchii75/pseuds/Kazuchii75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year again<br/>In the cold season, tenn will always be reminded by that one warmth he'll never feel again</p><p> </p><p>Merry kuriiiii~<br/>Here's a tennriku oneshot for ya all~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The snow that will always watch over you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good evening everyone we are TRIGGER" the pinkish haired teen smiled at the camera</p><p>"It's almost christmas, I hope you'll have a great time with your family and friends"  ryuu said</p><p>"Well then let's start reading the letters you sent to us " Their silver haired leader winked </p><p>" we have a lot huh, thank you for sending them" the brunette started opening one of the letters in the box infront of them</p><p>" it's from the sender named Ricchan, Hi there ricchan. I always love listening to TRIGGER with my twin sister and I love tenn-san! Of course I also love Ryuu-san and Gaku-san! I'll spend my christmas again this year with my twin and we always give each other TRIGGER's merchs as christmas gift every year so we just ended up listening to your songs too. We were wondering what you usually do on christmas eve or what kind of presents you always receive? We'll always cheer for you! Merry christmas!"  Tenn read the letter ryuu opened</p><p>"That's cute don't you think? Both of them gave each other our merchs for christmas" gaku commented</p><p>" thanks for listening to our songs, we're happy to hear that you're enjoying them with your twin, as for the question hmmm.... Well I ended up spending my christmas eve drinking with gaku last year and I don't quit remember what happened... But I recieve many womderful gifts not just from my coworkers but also from other fans and there are various kinds too" ryuu answered</p><p>"Well when it comes to gifts we recieve various kinds from you all and christmas eve huh... Well I used to spend it drinking like ryuu said"  gaku answered</p><p>"Please drink moderately" tenn sighed</p><p>"Like them I also get various gifts and thank you for sending them. Well this might sound childish but I make mini snowman and place it outside of my window. I used to do it ever since I was a child and it kinda never left me though I feel happy whenever I look at it" tenn smiled slightly embarrased</p><p>"Wow that really is childish, I never expected that from you" gaku said</p><p>"But it's cute don't you think, tenn is still young afterall and I feel you, I used to make snowmans too when I was a kid" ryuu said</p><p>"Ah well I get that feeling, I used to play with snow too as a kid" gaku commented</p><p>They continued talking about things and reading about other fan's letters</p><p>After the show TRIGGER went back to their dressing room</p><p>"Hey brat was that true? I honestly never thought you'll do something childish like that on christmas" gaku said</p><p>"I think it's one of tenn's cute sides" ryuu chuckled</p><p>"It's to remind that someone's watching over me...." Tenn smiled sadly</p><p>The other two looked at each other and decided not to pry more</p><p>Gaku rubbed his hair</p><p>"Want us to build a snowman too?" Gaku suggested</p><p>"That's so childish of you " tenn replied</p><p>"I don't want to hear that from you brat"</p><p>Tenn smiled, the snowman he builds outside the window reminds him of how happy he was despite of his condition</p><p>A smile that tenn would never forget and will always cheer him up</p><p>'Riku.... I wonder if you're watching me now..... Are you happy? Does my voice reach you too? ' tenn chuckled</p><p>"Tenn?" Ryuu asked</p><p>"Nothing... It's just that, I'm imagining gaku with a snowman"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Tenn and ryuu laughed while gaku looked a them confused</p><p> </p><p>Christmas came, tenn looks at the mini snowman he once again built in his window</p><p>He can clearly remember how his younger twin brother smiles widely when he sees it. That enough keeps tenn warm</p><p>Tenn opened the gift kujou mailed to him</p><p>It's a pink scarf, the teen placed it beside him and watched the snow fall down</p><p>It was this time too when he recieved a call from kujou 2 years ago when TRIGGER already debuted</p><p>Kujou informed him that his biological parents told him his younger twin brother just died. Apparently his illness got worse due to the cold season where his body is weak. At the same time he recieved a letter<br/>---------------</p><p>"You recieved the letter I sent right?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Your parents told me it was from him... He asked them to send that to you as his christmas gift"</p><p>"......"</p><p>Tenn still can't believe it.... He just lost the person he loves the most, even more than himself.</p><p>"Thanks kujou-san"</p><p>"He lived quite a life, he fought till the end because of you. Please use this as a driving force to be the best out there, for the sake of him who failed to see his future"</p><p>"Yes kujou-san"</p><p>"That's my boy"</p><p>The call ended and tenn started reading it</p><p>His tears dropped</p><p>' hey tenn-nii! It's been years.... I hope you're reading this! I really begged mom and dad to give this to you. To be honest I still kinda hate you for leaving me but after realizing some things.... You did it because of me right? I'm sorry for being weak..But! I promise we'll meet again once I'm healthy enough! I also see that you're an idol... To be honest I had mixed feelings when I saw you but you seem happy so i thought<br/>Well this much is fine. Also do you hate me? You were always forced to take care of me after all... Tenn-nii really is too kind huh, i hope you'll meet more people that will treasure you like TRIGGER! You guys are so cool! You also seem to get along well. Don't worry about me! I'll get more stronger! And then i can only hope that we'll meet again someday'</p><p>Ps: remember the snowman that you made for me every winter? I can't do it by myself yet outside but some nurse did it for me! It always reminded me of you</p><p> </p><p>Tenn held the paper tightly as he continued to cry<br/>--------------</p><p>'And from that moment on... I always build the  same snowman I made for him on this day' tenn smiled gently looking at the mini snowman with red scarf and hat</p><p>He opened his sns and saw people posting mini snowmans they made, tenn smiled widely as he saw anesagi's Rabbichat</p><p>A: apparently what you said on your show got your fans' attention so they started making snowman by their windows</p><p>He opened his camera app and also took a picture of the one he made and posted it</p><p> </p><p>               Wherever you are, someone is always<br/>                          watching over you.<br/>                That thought alone keeps me warm.<br/>                       Happy holidays everyone</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reading that  vibrato short story focused on tenn made me do this</p><p>I hope you liked it! Merry christmas!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>